


A writer and a photographer unexpected love story

by Luminouswriter



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Japril - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romance, unexpected love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminouswriter/pseuds/Luminouswriter
Summary: Jackson comes from a legacy, his family has always been about image but he wasn't. He took pleasure in simple things. As a writer he felt the need to explore, even though he had his guard up he loved romance and love,hearing about it and writing it but he never allowed himself to experience it. Having casual relationship is all his known.April kepner is a photographer with a free spirit. she doesn't come from much but she was content in life. She had her family and that's all she needed. After her heart was broken and She was left with the pieces of her heart in her hands she hasn't allowed her self to truly feel something for anyone.An unexpecred twist will bring Jackson and April together. They'll  take a journey to discover other people's loves stories and little do they know they'll be falling for each other along the way.
Relationships: Jackson Avery/April Kepner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	A writer and a photographer unexpected love story

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who will read this work. I put a lot into it and I hope you'll love it.
> 
> It's a Japril fic but I made up some other names for some of the other characters.

THE WRITER AND THE PHOTOGRAPHER  
JACKSON  
Sometimes we let go of the very people we were put on earth to love. We die with regret, wishing we let go of whatever was holding us back and we wish we had just soared with our hearts right into their arms.  
Jackson Avery comes from a legacy. You wouldn’t know by looking at him or if he didn’t tell you. His family had a foot in every business when it came to buying and selling goods. He decided against the family business and took his own path as a writer, he lived and breathed words and it worked for him.

His grandfather Harper Avery fell in love when he was just nineteen years old. He passed a bakery one day and outside that bakery was a girl, a woman as he corrected people. As his car drove by he watched her until he almost lost control of the car. That night she was stuck on his mind, her long wavy beautiful dark hair. Her beauty was grounding. But even though in his hearts of hearts he knew he should never approach her. But he did and their love story was beautiful but not every love story has a happy ending.  
Jackson spent most nights at his grandfathers bed side right before he died. Harper one day started telling him about his regrets and his biggest one was letting go of his soulmate, his first love. Because she wasn’t a legacy, she was a daughter of two bakers she never fit in into his world but in his heart she was the perfect puzzle piece that has always been missing.  
Harper told his grandson about the letters he and Betty used to write to one another, they tried having their relationship out in the open it was amazing until reality set in and they couldn’t be together anymore, at least that’s what they wanted everyone to think, they had a secret spot where they would live the letters for the other to find. A building next to Bettys apartment building had a staircase with a loose brick, a brick that harper loosened and made sure was one that wouldn’t be noticed. Eventually with  
With all his grandfather told him, Jackson finally understood why his grandfather always told him to follow his heart that all the fortunes of the world can’t be compared to true love, that finding someone that you love with every cell in your being and loves you back will always be worth more than any wealth a person will ever acquire in this world and the next. Harper left a letter, a final letter for the love of his life, the one that got away and he trusted this letter with his grandson, for him to deliver it to her personally. 

APRIL  
April Kepner lived her life in the moment, her grandparents and her mother raised her, her dad died when she was only four years old, she grew up next door to her best friend Steph. Steph was a little more grounded, a planner and April loved that about her. April and steph now live together a few blocks from their parent’s places.  
April didn’t have much luxury money could buy but she had her family and was content with that.  
April with two full grocery bags finds a man standing outside her parent’s apartment building he seems to be contemplating something . his build how his muscles are evident through his shirt sends a wave of heat through her body.  
“You’re kind of blocking the door” she says and he turns, she doesn’t miss the way he catches his breath when he sees her but she brushes it off as him being startled but Jackson just saw the most beautiful woman and he is trying to not seem so obvious. He does take her in, her amber hair that loosely drops to her shoulders, her white shirt, black skinny ripped jeans and black ankle boats  
He moves from the door “I uh sorry, I’m just looking for Betty Jones, I was given this address” he says rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous tick he has which brings a little smile to Aprils lips who is trying so hard not to stare too hard at this beautiful stranger standing in front of her. He is so tall she strains her neck to look up at him, his orange shirt making his green eyes pop.  
“She lives right up stairs, I’m actually heading to her apertment” April says, Jackson helps with one of her grocery bags as they make their way up the third floor”  
“So, what do you want with betty” April asks trying to fill the silence as they ride the elevator “I’m only asking because Betty is family”  
“Oh she’s your…..” Jackson say wanting her fill in the blank  
“Pretty much like grandmother, my grandma and her are best friends, they have been for decades…….”  
“I ah I have a letter for her from my granddad”  
“Oh okay, Here we are, my parents and grandma live right there” April says pointing at the door on the left “But they aren’t home” she knocks on the door, Jackson standing right behind her, which makes her a little nervous, the hairs on her back standing and mentally slapping herself for her body reacting this way to this stranger. Jackson takes a few step back from April, her intoxicating smell making it hard for him to concentrating on anything but her and her beautiful inferno hair. He clears his throat “I didn’t get your name, I’m Jackson”  
April turns meeting his green eyes and his crooked smile “April” she says taking his hand that he has reached out at her  
“That’s a beautiful name” he says his eyes dropping to her lips for a second before she turns and the door swings open  
“April baby what are you doing here” the grey haired woman says as she gives way for her to come in  
“Groceries, steph has class I told her I’d drop them off……. Well are you going to just stand there” April says gesturing for Jackson to get in, he enters the apartment closing the door  
“I also brought you him, found him outside” April says as she takes the grocery bag from his hand that brushes a little with hers and she heads to the kitchen, he follows her with his eyes for a few seconds before meeting Bettys eyes. "Well thank you April he is just beautiful" she chuckles  
Jackson can't help but smile she is as enchanting as his grandfather said she was “I’m Jackson” he says as Betty looks up at him, her eyes all of a sudden get teary and that throws Jackson off as he looks around, for what, he doesn’t know “Uhm did I do something wrong?” he asks nervously  
“I’ve seen those eyes before” she says her says her voice breaking Jackson understands, he after all he has his grandfather’s eyes  
“I’m harper Avery’s grandson” he says and she breathes, she takes his hand leading to the dining table overlooking the block, Jackson sits by the side that’s has a full view of the kitchen and his sneaks a glance at April who has her eyes set on her phone.  
April is too busy texting steph about Jackson, the stranger she met and can’t help but look at. April has never been one to settle ever since her last relationship, getting her heartbroken forced her to put up walls that no one has been able to break through, so as she looks Jackson through the kitchen partition she realizes that there is a spark inside her trying to ignite. He meets her eyes and she doesn’t look away for a second, he gives her a small smile and she looks away.  
Jackson hands Betty the letter that she says she’ll read later, too nervous to read it now and asks Jackson questions about himself and harper. Betty ropes Jackson into a conversation, intrigued that Harpers grandson in sitting right in front of her.  
Thirty minutes later April is plating two pasta bowls when Betty calls out for her and she rushes to where she’s still sitting with Jackson. “I…, I think I’m going to lay down for a little while” she says as she stands and Jackson stands too  
“I made some food for you, I thought….”  
“I ate before you came sweatheart” Betty says her voice low. April can see the tears and pain in her eyes  
“Oh okay, I’ll stay for a little while in case you need something”  
“Okay, how about you ask this young man to eat with you instead” she smiles at April and then turns to Jackson “It was a pleasure meeting you, truly. Don’t be a stranger, now how about you eat something before you leave” she gives him a smiles and he fails to say no to her  
“Yeah, sure and it was my pleasure talking to you and listening to your story, I’ll be back”  
Gripping the letter in her hands betty exists the room into her bedroom. Jackson follows April into the kitchen taking his bowl of pasta and she hands him a folk, April gets the other bowl and a folk and they head back to the dining table.  
There is an awkward silence “This is very… very good” Jackson says sincerely  
She smiles but she gives him a questioning look, trying to figure him out, after all she’s heard the stories about Betty and Jackson’s grandfather, he doesn’t come from the easiest family.  
“So your grandmother is best friends with Betty, so I’m guessing you’ve heard all the stories”  
“Yeah its quit the love story, the ending kinda sucks” Aprils says as taking a folk full of her pasta  
“Even the greatest love stories have tragic endings, we didn’t get into it all, she mostly asked me about my grandfather, if he was happy, I told her some stories he told me and a little bit about me, I sensed it was a bit much so I’ll just come back, I’m writing something” he says  
“About their story” she asks inquisitively  
“Not just them, I want to find beautiful love stories, the ones that have a happily ever after and, the ones like betty and my grandfather, who are each other’s soulmates but walked away from each other” he mutters, he doesn’t get why he is so nervous around her  
He seems more of a one off type of guy and she can’t help but ask “So you believe in love?” her eyes glued to his  
“Why wouldn’t I…… I just also think that not everyone can have that breathtaking love story, tragic ending or not sometimes you just find someone to love and have kids with and grow old with and die, ordinary?”  
April chuckles “You’re just a ball of sunshine aren’t you” she says and he can’t help but laugh at the sarcasm  
“It’s not that I just….. I’ve seen it is all”  
“Mmmhh” her face curious  
Jackson takes lean into his chair, He can’t take his eyes off of her and she holds his gaze “Some people are just lucky they meet someone who takes their breath away, instantly. You just now someone is special” he says directly at her and she catches her breath. This moment right now as their eyes melt in each other they both feel it, the pull, they have to know each other and this feeling that intensifies with every second scare them both.  
April clears her throat trying to gain some composure within herself “Are you done?” she asks gesturing at his plate.  
“Yeah” he answers softly  
April stands taking her bowl and his and heads to the kitchen, she places the bowls on the counter, she closes her eyes trying to breath and push down whatever she’s feeling, this isn’t the time for any of this. She doesn’t understand how one can fall for someone this fast.  
With her back turned to him Jackson can’t help but stare at this woman and wonder if she’s his unexpected love. And he immediately brushes it off, it can’t be. “Do you need help with the dishes” he asks, April turns a little startled  
“No, I- I got it”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah”  
“Okay, I’m going to head out” he says, heading to the living room, he takes his bag and swings it over his shoulder, as she holds the door open they linger, the tension heavy.  
He strides closer to her, hovering over “I uh…. Betty told me you’re a photographer, I’ll need someone to take photos of the people I’ll be interviewing, places that… mean something to them, can you do that”  
“You don’t even know if I’m any good” she says raising her eyebrow at him  
“I’m taking a chance, I’m sure you’re great” he grins  
“Okay”  
He takes his phone out of his pocket handing it to her and she inserts her phone number and hands it back to her.  
“I’ll call you…. a- about the project” he says trying not to seem nervous  
“Okay” she says with a smile, Jackson turns and walks away, April closes the door and leans on it, trying to understand what just happened, why her body is reacting this way to him.  
Jackson welcomes the fresh air as soon as he’s out of the building. He turns looks up at the apartment window where he just left the most intriguing woman he has ever met.


End file.
